


The Man Who Would Be King

by M_nancywheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: AU, F/M, Forbidden Romance, canon AU, class difference kind of, enemies to lover-ish, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: AU in which Prince Gendry is lost in battle only to be discovered and held randsom by a group of rebels and a mysterious girl called "Arry."
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. 1

Gendry Baratheon

First of his name. 

Prince of Dragonstone. Son of King Stannis Baratheon. Future heir to the Iron Throne. 

The man who would be king. 

He never imagined he would be caught in the ropes of some rogue bandits. But, here he was stuck in some dark cave lit only by some torches. Gendry ended up in this miserable situation after getting captured in the midst of battle.

"Let me out of here," Gendry spit out as an archer came down to the cave to bring him some food. Another rebel, a big man in a yellow cloak, unbounded his right hand. 

"All apologies, your grace, but, alas, we can't rightly do that," The Archer said as he placed a plate with some meat and potatoes near Gendry.

Gendry scoffed. "What's stopping you? I'm not one of the fucking Lannisters. I thought you lot were fighting them? Or are you for the Starks? Is that it?"

The man in the yellow cloak tapped his sword against the floor. "Prince, I think you ask too many questions that I think you know we ain't about to answer for. When yer father, the king, pays the random, you'll be able go. I think that's about all you need to know."

Gendry reached over to bite on some of the meat. He chewed on the overdone, nearly gone to bad meat. He mulled over what the man in the yellow cloak said.

When Gendry finally managed to swallow down the meat, he found the right words coming to him. "My father would never pay a ransom. I suspect he doesn't even know I've been captured by the likes of you crooks."

The archer piped up. "How d'you figure that?"

Gendry shook the sweaty fringe from his eyes. "Because if King Stannis Baratheon knew where his son was, you'd both be dead by now."

\----  
Arya Stark was there for the battle. In fact, it was she who found the prince covered in mud in a ditch after the Baratheon and Lannister forces retreated from the grounds. 

The Brotherhood had been forced into some low places as of late. They were desperate for money and food. Anything of value, really. At first, Arya was horrified by the practice of picking through the battles to see if swords, armor, coins from the pockets of dead men, were left upon the grounds. Clean water and cast off stores of food were ideal, too, but they were even rarer than a clean sword in some battlefields. 

In time, the measures felt less unsavory to Arya as the needs of the Brotherhood and their friends became ever more pressing. War made everything hard to come by. If they had to come by what they needed by picking through the leftovers of the Baratheons and Lannisters, what was it to her? Arya was a Stark. She hated the Lannisters with all of her being. As for the Baratheons, she had no allegiance to them. King Robert was her father's friend, not King Stannis. 

However, she did not feel so callous when she discovered the prince. As Arya filled a pail with water from a well near the cave where the prince was being held, she thought upon his discovery. 

Arya had spotted the gleam of armor coming from a ditch in the battlefield. Not a single day passed since the forces left towards safer hold outs. From what she could see, the only men that littered the grounds were dead men. So it was no surprise to find the body of man underneath the muddy but brilliantly gold and black armor in the ditch. However, what did send her for a shock was the way the body rolled over and snapped his eyes open at her touch. Before Arya could think of anything else, she pulled out the sword she carried on her hip and aimed it straight down at his throat. The man's bright blue eyes soldiers looked at her ablaze and angry. Yet, he made no move.

Arya did not hesitate. "Don't make a move."

The man inhaled. "Or what?"

Arya pressed the steel into his throat. "I'll kill you."

The man remained still. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arya. You're a prisoner of the Brotherhood, now."  
\-----  
Willow Heddle was passing around bowls to most of the children and the present men of the Brotherhood watered down soup only seasoned by old vegetables when Lem Lemoncloak and Anguy returned from visiting the prisoner prince. 

Arya suddenly felt her appetite disappear. "How is he?"

Lem frowned his usual ugly scowl at Arya. Nevertheless, he did answer the lady's question. "The Prince? He's fine."

Anguy laughed. "Except for being bloody angry that he's being kept hostage. Oh he's doing just peachy, I reckon."

Lem took a seat and welcomed the bowl of soup that Jeyne offered him. "Aye, he's a fierce one. Just like his father and King Robert. But, lucky for us, he's in chains."

Arya bit on her lip. "Does his father know where he is?"

Thoros of Myr answered this time. He was sitting right next to Lem. "No, my lady. We are still considering how to go about this ransom without incurring the mighty wrath of Stannis Baratheon."

Tom O'Sevens, the singer plucking his guitar at the edge of he dining room, piped in. "Aye, we need the gold but we don't need the death by fire."

Arya furrowed her brows. "So what you lot are saying is that there is no plan?" 

All the men of the brotherhood looked at each other. Each looked dumber than the other to Arya's eyes. Only Anguy answered. "I guess there isn't."

"Seven hells," Arya whispered under her breath.

\----  
A part of Arya felt guilty. Perhaps it would have been better to leave him be in the battle ground. Perhaps he would have awoken by himself. Then he could have made his way to his father's camp. He would no be stuck in a cave, all chained up. That notion alone made Arya's stomach churn. Prince Gendry was King Robert's nephew. He was not Joffrey. She held no ill will towards him. 

When night fell over the inn, most of the Brotherhood and the orphans fell asleep. A few guards remained awake, but they were easy to slip away from. A few quick turns, and Arya was dancing across the muddy grounds that surrounded the Crossroads. And as quick as a thief in an unwitting man's pockets, Arya saddled up one of the Brotherhood's horses. Her favorite brown mare, Sunny, who was as quiet as she was fast. 

The Brotherhood tended to keep their hostages in a hidden cave not far from the Crossroads. Arya assumed that they would take the prince there. It was better to keep him close, after all, being such a prize. Arya tied Sunny up to a tree. She promised the horse she wouldn't be long in the cave. 

To her surprise, the torches were still lit when she entered though the entrance hidden by dark wild trees. As she walked deeper into the cave, she heard nothing. At first, Arya was a little scared but she willed that fear away in an instant. Fear cut deeper than swords. All that dwelled in this cave was a tied up prince. Nothing to be afraid of. 

When Arya came upon the prince, he was sitting upon the ground, His feet, chest, and hands were bound up in rope. Arya could see that he had been washed by the men so that he was both the muddy mess he had been when she first discovered him. No, the prince was mostly clean if not a bit dusty from the cave. His face was sharp and bearded with thick black hair. The hair on his head was just as unruly and raven colored. 

She felt her lips move as if by magic. "Hello," Arya said. Her single introduction echoed in the cave. 

The prince immediately turned his head to face her. He look frightened for a moment, but then his expression quickly changed into anger. 

"You're with those bloody rebels?" His voice was rough and deep. It was in contrast to the deep clear blue of his eyes. 

"I suppose I am," was all Arya said as she walked around to face the prince directly where he sat. 

His eyes narrowed in further suspicion. The hard shape of his jaw was square. "Well, I have to warn you. The gold won't be worth it. My father isn't a generous man. You'll be burned before the lord of light before you ever get a chance to spend a single coin."

Arya felt her own eyes narrow. "Is that a threat?"

The Prince didn't faulter. "No, it's just a warning. I can't imagine why I'm being held ransom except for desperation. Mayhaps you need the coin. But my father isn't a man to take insult. Ransom is insult. This is his kingdom by rights. The rebels will be tried as criminals for ransoming the king's heir is treason. Dead or alive, my father will not stop until justice is served."

Arya said nothing at first. Instead, she sat upon the floor. Then, she opened the satchel hung on her side and pulled out a small slightly burned loaf of bread that Willow tried to throw away so Jeyne didn't see that she accidentally ruined food when not paying attention to the stove. She ripped the bread in two halves. One for her, the other for the prince. Without much preciousness, she just about swallowed her half. For a moment, she considered untying his right hand to take the bread. But it seemed to dangerous to free unbound him when it was only she and him in the cave. Instead she crawled over to him. His suspicious expression changed into something curious, almost soft, almost nervous. The lids of his eyes looked rather heavy when she placed the bread over his lips. 

Arya's voice sounded softer than she intended when she explained, "It's not so bad once you get to chewing. I'd untie you to eat this but I don't think I could trust you not to make a break for it."

Without an answer, the prince quickly chewed on the bread, ripping it out from Arya's finger. Arya had the brief thought that she wanted him to nibble on her fingers as well but she quickly banished that thought. Arya sat right back on her haunches and watched as the prince scarfed down the bread. He was hungry. That was clear. 

When the prince was finished eating, he took a long appraising look at Arya. "What's your name?"

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you?"

The corners of the prince's mouth twitched for a second before he put on a stoic expression. "You know mine."

Arya turned her chin up. "I only know you're a prince.We've not been introduced."

The prince nodded in agreement. "That's certainly true. All right. My name is Gendry. Gendry Baratheon of Dragonstone. So, now that you know who I am, who are you?"

Arya desperately wanted to tell him that she was Arya Stark. Arya Stark of Winterfell. But, that was not wise to tell someone she only just met. Someone whose father might want to place her head on a spike for being a rebel. 

"My name's Arry. I'm no one. Just a girl that's caught up with a band of rebels. And it's thanks to me that you live here now. I found you in the mud, breathing but passed out. Remember that when your father, King Stannis, descends upon us rebels. Yes, we're terrible robbers and liars, but at least we wouldn't leave a man for dead. And it was a no one who found you." 

When she was done, Arya stood up. She dusted the dirt off of her clothes. 

The prince's face screwed up in apparent confusion. "Are you leaving? Where are you going?"

Arya nodded her head. "I have to go back to the others before they notice I'm gone. But, I'll be back. You're my prize, after all."

If the prince had any more to say, he must have bit his tongue. That's all Arya could figure as she rode Sunny back to the Crossroads as the moon lit their return. 

Her other thought was that the prince might be considered handsome if he didn't frown so much. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Man Who Would Be King

Chapter 2: Quiet Corners and Empty Spaces

The sounds of the horse hooves were the first signs of peril. Then they were amplified by the accompanying sounds of men. 

The Lannister men descended upon the Crossroads Inn with little warning, but with incredible fury. They were shouting for the men to come forth from the inn or they would have to burn it down. 

Arya was on her feet, Needle in hand, when she awoke to the stir of all the orphans and the Brothers leaping to the sudden call of battle. She wasn't afraid of any Lannisters. If they wanted her, they could have her. 

However, before she could make it out of the inn, a hand grabbed at her shoulder. The hand belonged to Harwin, the only other Northman in the Brotherhood. 

Arya shook her shoulder away. "What do you want? There's men outside ready to fight. Lannisters!" 

"Lady Arya. I can't let you go out there when we have so few defenses. Please, go out through the back of the inn with the orphans. Beric told Jeyne, Willow, and Anguy to collect the Baratheon princeling, too. I urge you to go with them."

She bit on her lip. "It's cowardly to run from battle."

"No, my lady. It's wisdom. Go with them. Protect them with your sword. It's what your father, Lord Eddard, would've wanted."

Arya said nothing in return. Instead, she walked right past Harwin. As she walked outside of the back entrance with some of the orphans in haste, Arya knew Harwin had sense. He was right. Her father would've wanted her to escape being cut down by some Lannisters in a stealth night attack. She dared not look back at the Crossroads until she found the group of orphans being led by the Heddles and some of the other Brothers in the wood. 

This was her choice. She would journey forth. After all, her brother, Robb, and lady mother, Catelyn, still lived even if they were still hostages at Casterly Rock. As much as Arya wanted to fight with the Brothers, she had another path to choose. One that had been hers from the moment she left King's Landing. 

\-----  
Gendry was awoken by the sound of an intruder into the cave. Despite the ropes binding him, he moved forcefully about, doing his best to untie himself for the thousandth time.

"Who are you?" He shouted into the darkness of the cave. 

"It's just me. Arry," said a disheveled looking Arry. Gendry felt both uncertainty and relief at her presence. She looked anxious. Pretty, too, he thought in her loose braid and tunic. But he shook that thought away. 

"What are you doing here? It's not morning, is it?" He asked. 

Arya didn't answer immediately. Instead, she went over to where he sat and untied the ropes around his hands. "No, Gendry. It's still night. We have to go."

Gendry frowned. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

When Arya released his hands, she moved down to undo the ropes around his legs an feet. "The Lannisters have come to attack. They arrived at the inn where we were all staying. I don't know if they'll come this way or the way we're going. I sure fucking hope they don't because what's left of us are going to suffer if that's the case."

As Gendry was finally let free, he found himself strangely still. A part of him wanted to run off and escape back to the Baratheon camps. But, he realized he had no idea where he was. The Riverlands were not his home. The moment he stepped out of this cave, he was lost. Though he could leave Arry and all the bastards in the Brotherhood, Gendry knew he needed their help. 

Arya helped him back onto his feet. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I think you'd be better off with us. At least we know this place bettter than you do."

Gendry grunted. "It's not like I have a choice, do I? There's Lannisters on one side, and a land I scarcely know on the other. I'll go with you lot. Just give me a sword and I'll demonstrate what I can do."

Arya couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you say, my lord."

At that, Gendry screwed his face up in confusion.

My lord. Not m'lord. Strange to hear such from a common girl.  
\-----

Arya looked back at the companion sitting behind her on her horse. Prince Gendry looked tired and confused as they led the remnants of the Brotherhood to a familiar old haunt.

The Peach. 

When the party arrived, a gaggle of scantily clad women were there to greet the famished Brothers and soothe the crying orphans. 

"This is a brothel," Gendry declared in a whispered behind Arya's ears. 

Arya rolled her eyes. "You don't say?"'

"What are we doing here?"

"These women are our friends. They'll feed us and best of all, we'll be able to hide. I don't expect the Lannisters to look for anyone of importance at this establishment."

Arya could almost feel Gendry stiffen behind her. "I can see why."

Arya turned back to look over at the Prince. "As if you've never been to a brothel."

Gendry's face turned bright red. "They're illegal in Dragonstone and the Crownlands. My father made it so. The trade isn't moral."

Arya rolled her eyes once more. "Oh, shut it. This is a fine business and the women who work her do more work in a night than most of the lords that your father rules over will do in a matter of years."

Gendry said nothing in response as Arya lowered herself from the horse. Rather than answer the insult on lordship, he followed her lead. 

A middle aged red haired woman came over to greet Arya. "Arry! We haven't seen you in months. What's happened? Another Lannister raid?"

Arya sighed. "You guessed it, Daisy. The Lannisters arrived at the Crossroads with destruction in mind. It was all we could do to escape."

The woman placed her hands over her heart. "Seven hells. Those bastard Lannisters. Thank the gods that some of the children lived, at least."

Arya nodded. She wanted to say more to Daisy, but she noticed the woman was suddenly enthralled with the man standing behind Arya. 

Daisy smiled. "And, who fine sir, are you? It's rare to see such a handsome man these days."

Arya turned to see Gendry with a beet red face. He looked both embarrassed and frustrated. "I'm, er, um---"

Arya cut in. "He's my man. We met at an ale house at the Saltpans."

Daisy's posture was immediately reined in. She looked surprised. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a pretty woman grown now, Arry. But I don't think I'll ever be too used to the thought that you sleep abed with a man."

Arya smiled. "But that's your line of work."

Daisy laughed. "It's not easy with most of the men who come through here," Daisy's eyes moved up and down at Gendry, who was dressed in dirty tunic and pants with all Baratheon ornaments discarded along the route from The Crossroads to The Peach, "but I can't figure it would be too rough when the man you fuck looks like this one right here. Dear, I think some of the girls will be green with envy when they see this one right here. Oh my, he even blushes."

Arya, sensing the quiet awareness behind her, tried to steer the conversation away from the topic of Gendry. "Onto to other matters, Daisy, do you think we'll be able to get a roof and food? Just for a few days."

Daisy put her hands on her hips. "Of course. I'll do you one better. You and your man can have a room to yourselves. How's that sound?"

Arya was about to speak but Gendry beat her to the punch. His deep, warm voice announced, "Sounds better than a cave. Take us to the room, then. I just want to sleep."

And on they went directly into The Peach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! Just wanted to get the plot going but I'm also quiet sleepy. Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos. I LOVE it. It makes me feel great to know this fic has active readers. I appreciate all feedback. Leave a comment and I will probably ned up reading it 30000000 times.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantined and writing! It only took a pandemic. Wow. Thanks for reading. Feedback is good food that keeps me fed. I love it! Anything and everything is appreciated :3


End file.
